Advances in polymerization and catalysis have resulted in the capability to produce many new polymers having improved physical and chemical properties useful in a wide variety of superior products and applications. With the development of new catalysts the choice of polymerization-type (solution, slurry, high pressure or gas phase) for producing a particular polymer has greatly expanded. Also, advances in polymerization technology have provided more efficient, highly productive and economically enhanced processes. Especially illustrative of these advances is the development of technology utilizing bulky ligand metallocene catalyst systems. In particular, in a slurry or gas phase process where typically a supported catalyst system is used, there are a variety of different methods described in the art for supporting bulky ligand metallocene catalyst systems.
More recently, developments have lead to the discovery of anionic, multidentate heteroatom ligands as discussed by the following articles: (1) Kempe et al., “Aminopyridinato Ligands—New Directions and Limitations”, 80th Canadian Society for Chemistry Meeting, Windsor, Ontario, Canada, Jun. 1-4, 1997; (2) Kempe et al., Inorg. Chem. 1996 vol 35 6742; (3) Jordan et al. of polyolefin catalysts based on hydroxyquinolines (Bei, X.; Swenson, D. C.; Jordan, R. F., Organometallics 1997, 16, 3282); (4) Horton, et. al., “Cationic Alkylzirconium Complexes Based on a Tridentate Diamide Ligand: New Alkene Polymerization Catalysts”, Organometallics, 1996, 15, 2672-2674 relates to tridentate zirconium complexes; (5) Baumann, et al., “Synthesis of Titanium and Zirconium Complexes that Contain the Tridentate Diamido Ligand [((t-Bu-d6)N—O—C6H4)2O]2−{[NON}2−) and the Living Polymerization of 1-Hexene by Activated [NON]ZrMe2”, Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 119, pp. 383-3831; (6) Cloke et al., “Zirconium Complexes incorporating the New Tridentate Diamide Ligand [(Me3Si)N{CH2CH2N(SiMe3)}2]2−(L); the Crystal Structure of [Zr(BH4)2L] and [ZrCl{CH(SiMe3)2}L]”, J. Chem. Soc. Dalton Trans, pp. 25-30, 1995; (7) Clark et al., “Titanium (IV) complexes incorporating the aminodiamide ligand [(SiMe3)N{CH2CH2N (SiMe3)}2]2−(L); the X-ray crystal structure of [TiMe2(L)] and [TiCl{CH(SiMe3)2}(L)]”, Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, Vol 50, pp. 333-340, 1995; (8) Scollard et al., “Living Polymerization of alpha-olefins by Chelating Diamide Complexes of Titanium”, J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol 118, No. 41, pp. 10008-10009, 1996; and (9) Guerin et al., “Conformationally Rigid Diamide Complexes: Synthesis and Structure of Titanium (IV) Alkyl Derivatives”, Organometallics, Vol 15, No. 24, pp. 5085-5089, 1996.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,460 describes a preparation of arylamine ligands and U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,128 discloses a process for the living polymerization of olefins using initiators having a metal atom and a ligand having two group 15 atoms and a group 16 atom or three group 15 atoms. EP 893 454 A1 also describes preferably titanium transition metal amide compounds. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,935 discusses amido transition metal compounds and catalyst systems especially for the producing isotactic polypropylene. Polymerization catalysts containing bidentate and tridentate ligands are further discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,184.
Additionally, in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/460,179, filed Dec. 10, 1999 describes Group 15 catalyst compounds used in combination with an aluminum containing ionizing activator. U.S. application Ser. No. 09/425,390 filed Oct. 22, 1999 describes the use of a Group 15 catalyst compound in combination with a bulky ligand metallocene catalyst compound. While these Group 15 containing catalyst compounds are useful, a need exits in the industry to improve the commercial viability of these new catalyst developments.
There are a variety of techniques discussed for preparing a supported activator and to its use in a catalyst system for polymerizing olefin(s), mostly where the catalyst compounds are bulky ligand metallocene catalyst compounds. The following non-limiting examples of patent publications discussing supported activators, which are all filly incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,855 directed to the forming a supported oligomeric alkylaluminoxane formed by treating a trialkylaluminum with carbon dioxide prior to hydrolysis; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,831,109 and 5,777,143 discusses a supported methylalumoxane made using a non-hydrolytic process; U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,451 relates to a process for making a supported alumoxane by oxygenation with a trialkylsiloxy moiety; U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,255 discusses forming a supported auxiliary catalyst (alumoxane or organoboron compound) at elevated temperatures and pressures; U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,368 discusses a process of heat treating alumoxane and placing it on a support; EP-A-0 545 152 relates to adding a metallocene to a supported alumoxane and adding more methylalumoxane; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,416 and 6,028,151 discuss a catalyst composition of a alumoxane impregnated support and a metallocene and a bulky aluminum alkyl and methylalumoxane; EP-B 1-0 662 979 discusses the use of a metallocene with a catalyst support of silica reacted with alumoxane; PCT WO 96/16092 relates to a heated support treated with alumoxane and washing to remove unfixed alumoxane; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,075, 4,937,301, 5,008,228, 5,086,025,5,147,949, 4,871,705, 5,229,478, 4,935,397, 4,937,217 and 5,057,475, and PCT WO 94/26793 all directed to adding a metallocene to a supported activator; U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,766 relates to a supported activator having a specified distribution of alumoxane on the silica particles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,702 relates to aging a supported activator and adding a metallocene; U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,864 discusses treating a solid with alumoxane and introducing a metallocene; EP 0 747 430 A1 relates to a process using a metallocene on a supported methylalumoxane and trimethylaluminum; EP 0 969 019 A1 discusses the use of a metallocene and a supported activator; EP-B2-0 170 059 relates to a polymerization process using a metallocene and a organo-aluminuim compound, which is formed by reacting aluminum trialkyl with a water containing support; U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,232 discusses the use of a supported alumoxane and a metallocene for producing styrene based polymers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,797 discusses a polymerization process using a solid component of a zirconium compound and a water-insoluble porous inorganic oxide preliminarily treated with alumoxane; U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,463 relates to a process for preparing a catalyst support by combining a dehydrated support material, an alumoxane and a polyfunctional organic crosslinker, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,706, 5,473,028, 5,602,067 and 5,420,220 discusses a process for making a supported activator where the volume of alumoxane solution is less than the pore volume of the support material; WO 98/02246 discusses silica treated with a solution containing a source of aluminum and a metallocene; WO 99/03580 relates to the use of a supported alumoxane and a metallocene; EP-A1-0 953 581 discloses a heterogeneous catalytic system of a supported alumoxane and a metallocene; U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,749 discusses a process for preparing a polyhydrocarbyl-alumoxane using a porous organic or inorganic imbiber material; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,001 and 5,534,474 relates to a process for preparing one or more alkylaluminoxanes immobilized on a solid, particulate inert support; and EP-A1-0 819 706 relates to a process for preparing a solid silica treated with alumoxane. Also, the following articles, also fully incorporated herein by reference for purposes of disclosing useful supported activators and methods for their preparation, include: W. Kaminsky, et al., “Polymerization of Styrene with Supported Half-Sandwich Complexes”, Journal of Polymer Science Vol. 37, 2959-2968 (1999) describes a process of adsorbing a methylalumoxane to a support followed by the adsorption of a metallocene; Junting Xu, et al. “Characterization of isotactic polypropylene prepared with dimethylsilyl bis(1-indenyl)zirconium dichloride supported on methylaluminoxane pretreated silica”, European Polymer Jourmal 35 (1999) 1289-1294, discusses the use of silica treated with methylalumoxane and a metallocene; Stephen O'Brien, et al., “EXAFS analysis of a chiral alkene polymerization catalyst incorporated in the mesoporous silicate MCM-41” Chem. Commun. 1905-1906 (1997) discloses an immobilized alumoxane on a modified mesoporous silica; and F. Bonini, et al., “Propylene Polymerization through Supported Metallocene/MAO Catalysts: Kinetic Analysis and Modeling” Journal of Polymer Science, Vol. 33 2393-2402 (1995) discusses using a methylalumoxane supported silica with a metallocene.
Also, combination of activators have described in for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,157 and 5,453,410, European publication EP-B1 0 573 120, and PCT publications WO 94/07928 and WO 95/14044. These documents all discuss the use of an alumoxane and an ionizing activator with a bulky ligand metallocene catalyst compound.
While all these methods have been described in the art, a need for an improved method for preparing a catalyst composition utilizing Group 15 containing catalyst compounds has been discovered.